


Megaforce One-shots.

by Androzani84



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Bonus Material, Canon paraphrase, one-shots collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androzani84/pseuds/Androzani84
Summary: Given the fandoms incredibly large backdraft to Megaforce and Super Megaforce, I decided to adapt unadapted episodes from Goseiger and Gokaiger. While the first chapter is one I chose to start with, the rest will be by request. No already adapted episodes will be allowed to be requested.





	Megaforce One-shots.

Emperor Mavro was in a bad mood. “Those rangers have foiled my plans for too long.”, he yelled. “We must destroy them before we can launch a full invasion.” 

“They must have some weakness.”, his loyal guard Redker stated. “But if Malkor, Vrak, The Prince and Damaras couldn’t find it, then what chance do we have, your highness?” 

Then the other guard, Yellzor, came forward. “I believe I have found that weakness.”, he stated. “Behold!” As if on cue, a video screen descended, playing footage of previous battles. Among the monsters shown were Beezara, Glytcher, Dizchord, Pacha Chamak and Desolar. “Notice anything?”, Yellzor stated after his presentation had concluded. 

“Nothing significant.”, Redker said dismissively. “Just that the Pink Ranger was very pivotal in all those battles.” 

“Exactly.”, Yellzor replied. “The Pink Ranger is the one who ensures the Rangers can work together as an effective team.” 

The Emperor caught on to what his servant was insinuating. “So if we can eliminate her, then the Power Rangers would fall like dominoes.” 

“And the Earth would be ours for the taking.”, Redker finished that thought. “We’ll send down a new Commander immediately.” 

“No need.”, Yellzor replied. “I’ll go down there and destroy her myself. She’s no match for my uni-vision.” With that, he teleported down to Earth. 

* * *

As planned, Yellzor had landed exactly where the Pink ranger walked by every day. “Now I just need to create a scene to attract her attention.”, he said to no-one in particular. Luckliy for him, the mere presence of an alien was enough for these humans to run and scream. Within seconds, the girl he had set out to destroy was standing opposite to him. “Ah, the Pink Ranger. Ive been expecting you.” 

“Oh really, ugly?”, the girl replied. “Then let’s get this over with quickly.” She pulled out her Morpher and Ranger Key. “Super Mega Mode!” Within seconds, she had transformed. 

“Come on.”, Yellzor states as they began to fight. It was a fight that Pink was unable to get a hit in edgeways. After a while, the Blue and Silver Rangers had turned up. “Where are your little friends? Playing tennis.” 

“We don’t need 6 of us to take you down, creep.”, the Blue Ranger replied. 

“It’s me he’s after.”, Pink said to her friends, charging at Yellzor. 

“Emma, wait.”, the Silver Ranger called out to her. 

“Yes Emma, wait.”, Yellzor said in a mocking tone. As she tried to hit him, he dodged out of the way. “Let’s see how you like this; Uni-Vision Flame!” An eye opened on his chest, which blasted Emma with fire. 

Blue and Silver caught her. “This time, we take this guy together.”, the Silver one said to her. 

“Right.”, the other 2 Rangers said. 

But Yellzor was smart enough to anticipate this. “Uni-Vision: Freeze!” The 3 were held in place by the light of his eye. 

“Noah, what’s going on?” Emma asked. 

“We can’t move. He must have immobilised us.”, the Blue Ranger replied. 

“Of course I did.”, Yellzor stated proudly. “And now to finish this. Uni-Vision: Force!” His eye hit them with so much force that the 3 Rangers we’re knocked into the wall and forcibly de-morphed. “Consider this a warning. Meet me at the docks for a final showdown. I won’t be so lenient next time.” And with that, he teleported back to the ship. 

* * *

Later, the 6 Rangers met at the Command Center to discuss their new enemy. 

“Okay, Gosei,” Troy said to their mentor (he said he was, but he spent more time giving them new weapons rather than giving them advice or training), a face on the wall “what can you tell us about this guy?” 

“Nothing good, Troy.”, Gosei replied. “The description Emma, Noah and Orion provided matches that of Yellzor. He’s of the race of Ergonoids. They possess a unique ability known as uni-vision, which allows them to manipulate any element to prevent foes from hitting them.” 

“How do we stop him?”, Gia asked. 

“You would need to take out the eye at the center of his chest.”, Gosei replied. “This would disable his uni-vision, but getting close enough without him stopping you.” 

“We need a plan, guys.”, Jake stated. 

After a few minutes of thinking, Emma said something. “I think I have an idea.” 

* * *

Later at the dock, Yellzor came face to face with the Mega Rangers. This time all 6 were present, but Pink seemed to be standing at the back. “Oh, you’ve brought your bodyguards now, Princess?”, he said to her. “They won’t help you.” 

The other 4 fired their blasters and then slashed with their sabers. “Super Mega Saber Blast!” 

But Yellzor was ready for this. “Nice try, Rangers. Uni-Vision: Backlash!” 

The energy was directed back at the Rangers, who moved out of the way to make room for Orion, who activated his own unique power “Super Mega Gold!” His shield of 6th ranger heads appeared, holding the energy at bay. “Now Emma, do it.” 

“Right.”, Emma nodded. She leaped over Orion and hit Yellzor’s eye with her Saber, destroying it. As the monster staggered about disorientated, She turned to Orion. “Let’s go Legendary to show this guy how strong the power of teamwork really is.” 

“Right”, Orion nodded as he and Emma prepared their Ranger Keys. 

“Legendary 6th Ranger Mode: RPM! Get in Gear!” The two of them shifted into RPM’s 6th Rangers, Orion as Gold and Emma as Silver. They both pulled out the Cloud Hatchets the suit’s came with and struck Yellzor with a rocket-fast slash. 

Then Emma repeated this process with each of the other 4 Rangers. First, she and Jake turned into the Ninja Storm Thunder Rangers to Blast him with their weapons. Then, the girls powered down to Mega and attacked with their weapons. Next, Noah teamed up to hit Yellzor with the powers of SPD’s support rangers (Shadow and Kat). Finally, Emma and Troy turned into the red Samurai Rangers to launch a double Fire Smasher attack. 

By the end of it all, Yellzor was just beginning to recover. “I don’t care what suits you wear. I’ll still take you all down.”, he yelled. 

“We’ll see about that.”, Emma replied, summoning up a large galleon-shaped gun. “Super Mega Cannon!” 

The Rangers all inserted their keys, aimed at Yellzor and pulled the trigger. “Super Mega Blast!” 

The energy burst hit Yellzor dead on, causing him to explode. 

* * *

Back on the Warship, Emperor Mavro was furious. “That fool had everything in his favour and he still failed miserably.” 

The ship’s science officer, Levira, decided to speak up. “Allow me to use my maximiser. We can still pull a win out of this.” 

Redker nodded. “Do it.” 

Levira picked up the joystick, aimed at the Harwood County dock, and fired. 

* * *

Yellzor emerged from where he had fallen only moments ago, as a giant. He soon found himself facing the Legendary and Q-Rex Megazords. “Finally, a bigger challenge.” 

“I’ll keep him busy.”, Orion said to the others. “You prepare to go Ultimate.” While he fought a brief fight with Yellzor, the other Rangers summoned the RPM Turbo Falcon with Engine Cell 13(the other 12 were used for the regular RPM arsenal). “Ok, guys. Let’s do this.” 

“Ultimate Engine Cell, activate!” A large multi-coloured Engine Cell appeared in the arms of the two Megazords, which they then inserted into the Turbo Falcon. The Legendary Megazord’s helmet and legs detached, the arms were swapped with the Q-Rex and the Turbo Falcon split into a helmet, a hand and a set of legs, which all connected. “Ultimate Legendary Megazord, ready!” 

“I don’t care if you have a fancy new look.”, Yellzor mocked. 

“You should do.”, Troy replied. 

The battle resumed, with Yellzor being knocked back by the drill arm from the Q-Rex. Then the Megazord launched it’s fist at Yellzor, destroying him again. This time, he was gone for good.” 

“Now that’s a super mega win!”, Emma declared. 

“Hey, that’s my line.”, Troy said with feigned annoyance.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
